familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Perry County, Pennsylvania
Perry County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania and is one of three counties comprising the Harrisburg–Carlisle Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2010, the population was 45,969. The center of population of Pennsylvania is located in Perry County, in the borough of Duncannon.State Population Centers, U.S. Census Bureau Perry County, originally part of Cumberland County, was created in 1820 in part because residents did not want to travel over the mountain to Carlisle (the county seat of Cumberland County). Perry County's county seat is Bloomfield, which is sometimes called New Bloomfield. It was created on March 22, 1820, and was named after Oliver Hazard Perry, hero of the War of 1812, who had recently died.Early History of Perry County Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 556 square miles (1,439 km²), of which 554 square miles (1,434 km²) is land and 2 square miles (6 km²) (0.40%) is water. Adjacent counties *Juniata County (north) *Northumberland County (northeast) *Dauphin County (east) *Cumberland County (south) *Franklin County (southwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 43,602 people, 16,695 households, and 12,320 families residing in the county. The population density was 79 people per square mile (30/km²). There were 18,941 housing units at an average density of 34 per square mile (13/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.54% White, 0.43% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 0.54% from two or more races. 0.69% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 45.8% were of German, 16.4% American, 7.8% Irish and 5.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.8% spoke English and 1.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 16,695 households out of which 33.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.6% were married couples living together, 7.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.20% were non-families. 21.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.01. There is also a high population of Amish. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 7.4% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 12.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.9 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following boroughs and townships are located in Perry County: Boroughs Townships Politics Perry County is one of the most Republican counties in Pennsylvania. In 2004, George W. Bush received 13,919 votes (72%) to 5,423 votes (28%) for John Kerry. The county has voted for the Republican in every presidential election since 1964. In 2006, Lynn Swann received 9,998 votes (69%) to 4,477 votes (31%) for Ed Rendell, making it Swann's strongest county in his defeat. Rick Santorum also received more than 60% of the Perry County vote in his defeat. Education Public school districts * Fannett-Metal School District * Greenwood School District * Newport School District * Susquenita School District * West Perry School District Intermediate unit The Capital Area Intermediate Unit 15 is a state approved education agency that offers: Perry County school districts, charter schools, private schools, and home school students, a variety of services including: a completely developed K-12 curriculum that is mapped and aligned with the Pennsylvania Academic Standards (available online), shared services, a joint purchasing program and a wide variety of special education and special needs services. Private schools As reported on EdNA by the Pennsylvania Department of Education *Blue Goose Children's Learning Center, Inc - Newport * Carson Long Military Institute *Clarks Run Parochial School - Blain *Community Christian Academy - Newport *Farm Lane School - Ickesburg *Fowlers Hollow School - Blain *Heritage Christian School - West Perry *Honeysuckle Ridge School - Elliotsburg *Kuddly Bear Child Care Center Inc. - Duncannon *Loysville Youth Development Center - Loysville *Manassa School - Blain *Messiah Day Care Center - Elliottsburg *Mountain View Parochial School - Ickesburg *Perry View Parochial School - Landisburg *Raccoon Valley Amish School - Millerstown *Shermans View School - Loysville *Stony Point School - Loysville *Sunset Valley School - Millerstown Trade schools *Central Pennsylvania Diesel Institute - Liverpool Media Newspapers The county is home to three weekly newspapers, all published by Advance Publications of Perry and Juniata Counties, Inc.: Duncannon Record, The News-Sun and Perry County Times.[http://blog.perrycountytimes.com Perry County Times] See also * List of municipal authorities in Perry County, Pennsylvania * National Register of Historic Places listings in Perry County, Pennsylvania References External links *Perry County (official website) Category:Perry County, Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1820 Category:Harrisburg metropolitan area